The goal of this study is to determine if the intestinal 1,25 dihydroxy vitamin D3 receptor level is elevated in a subset of patients with absorptive hypercalciuria that had a positive response to ketoconazole. Enough intestinal tissue will be acquired to later test the hypotheses that intestinal calbindin-D or calcium pump levels are elevated in the same patients.